coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8645 (22nd May 2015)
Plot Tony tells Tracy that Liz didn't sign but withholds the news that she is selling to Carla instead. Tracy erupts in anger at him. In the pub, Liz, Carla and Michelle toast the deal as Todd sips his drink. Nick and Erica anticipate the meal. Todd returns to the shop and innocently tells Tracy about the sale to Carla. She is stunned. Sophie and Maddie discuss their new flat. Tracy tells Todd the plans that she and Tony made but makes it clear she was only ever interested in getting the pub. He stops her going to confront Tony and tells her to get his half of the shop for herself before dropping him in it with Liz. Cathy returns to the cafe and apologises to Roy for her behaviour. He realises she can't afford the allotment dues and offers to pay it himself. She refuses so he offers her a few hours' paid work behind the counter. Tracy rings Tony and abuses him. Todd tries to stop her going into the pub to tell Liz what has been happening but she slips round the back. Audrey demands smiles and goodwill towards Erica as the family leave for the meal at the bistro. Tony heads Tracy off in the Rovers' yard and assaults her. She threatens revenge. As Steve can't spend the night before the wedding at Lloyd's alone with Andrea, Carla offers to take Michelle in instead. Steve tells Michelle how he copes with his bad days. Ken sees the marks on Tracy's face but she tells him she slipped and she's fallen out with Tony. Roy offers to drive Cathy home but she refuses. Nick raises a toast to Erica and the baby as Gail makes snide remarks. David gets drunk and picks a fight with Luke at the bar. Andy throws him out and Michael overhears David threatening him. Tracy seethes as she overhears the PA system in the Rovers being tested for the wedding. Liz tells Carla that she thought Tony was going to propose to her earlier. Michelle goes off with Carla to spend the night at her flat. From the shadows, Tracy watches them go. Cast Regular cast *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony tries to convince Liz to sell to Travis Ltd, concerned about how Tracy will react if their plan fails; and a family party to celebrate Erica and Nick's baby looks set to end in disaster thanks to snide remarks from Gail and David's drunken behaviour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (8th place). *Between the last scene of the episode and the end credits a special trailer was shown for the upcoming episodes transmitted nightly at 9.00pm from Monday 25th May to Friday 29th May. Category:2015 episodes